Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son
Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son is a fanfiction by Beletrium . It is set in an alternate universe and is the first of a planned seven story series. The changes to the story include Petunia and Vernon Dursley telling Harry about his magical past, Dudley changing the way he acts towards Harry, Professor Quirrell taking Harry to Diagon Alley and Harry convincing Draco Malfoy to change his ways. Summary :Harry Potter was a young boy, tortured by his only remaining family in the world. One day, his family decide to reveal the truth of Harry's magical past. In the course of this, Harry Potter's life vastly changes. Harry's life becomes very different after being introduced to the wonderful magical world by a Professor at a magical school named Hogwarts. Harry spends his year at this new school and makes new friends and some new enemies. All the while, he learns about the amazing new world that he has found himself in. But what is the strange 'ritual' taking place? What will happen when Lucius Malfoy intervenes? Where is Voldemort lurking? Chapters #Prologue #Everything Changes #Truth Changes People #The World Awaits #Newfound Fame and Friendship #Interlude 1: Draco Malfoy, Quirinus Quirrell and Albus Dumbledore #The Final Days #The Train To A New Life #Four Houses, One Home #Interlude 2: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley #Defence Against The Dark Arts #Harry's Past #The Announcement #The First Obstacle Course #Letters #The Most Dangerous Student #The Second Obstacle Course #Draco's Father Hears About This #The Pensieve and The Ministry #A Family Christmas #The Prank #The Fourth Obstacle Course #The Tale of Quirinus Quirrell #Lucius' Plan #Interlude 3: Quirinus Quirrell #The Philosopher's Stone #The Sixth Obstacle Course #The Grangers #Bribery, Anger and an Attack #Neville's Pain #The Final Obstacle Course #Old Foes and Saviours #Epilogue Epilogue DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HAVE THE STORY PARTIALLY SPOILED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! In the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son, it is finally revealed what the 'ritual' is. The 'ritual' had been referred to many times throughout the series and has involved Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Albus Dumbledore is at the End of Year Feast, reflecting on the year and the most recent events. This leads him to remembering a private dinner with Professor Sybil Trelawney on 31 July 1991. In this meeting, Sybil Trelawney intones her second ever prophecy. The words of the Prophecy are as follows: :Nine lions of a pride, In a war beyond their years. All touched in some form, With targets on their backs. Old threats and new threats alike, Will threaten their stronghold. Nine against many, The date is set for battle. Near five years will have passed, Since The Boy Who Lived returned. The Unfortunate Son, Unnerving potential, yet with a debt to pay. The Faithful Protector, Heart of a lion, but too quick to pounce. The Intelligent Nurturer, Flawlessly logical, with a heart too committed. The Chosen Brother, Eager to learn, but loyal to a fault. The Eccentric Mystery, A brilliant mind, masked by peculiarity. The Adamant Believer, Ready to prove themself, with temper unrivalled. The Possible Second, Fair to all, but not to themself. The Blood Relative, Soul of a champion, though lacking in knowledge. The battle will begin. Eight alongside The Boy Who Lived, By the end, his heart will be less. Eight will go in with him. Seven will return. Grief will swallow those remaining, But time will be against them, For the battle may be over, But the war will have only just begun. This Prophecy is the second type of Prophecy in that everything that it says absolutely must come to pass. This means that one of Harry's friends will die in Harry's fifth year. As of the end of this story, the only people involved other than Harry are Hermione, Draco and Neville. The others appear to be a mystery so far. Category:Stories